


Keep (me, I beg of you)

by Cheesecloth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Prompt: "I'm going to love you on purpose."
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Keep (me, I beg of you)

  
Yennefer laid the glass of eggnog on the kitchen counter. She braced herself against it and inhaled an unsteady breath. 

The atmosphere in the main room was suffocating her. She couldn't stand to see everyone so happy and coupled up for the Yule party. 

It didn't help that a number of those people were her exes. 

The room spun briefly and she closed her eyes to center herself. Why did she care? She left them, didn't she? It wasn't what she wanted. 

It wasn't what she- oh to hells with it, she wanted everything. She wanted someone to care. To look into her eyes with a soft gaze, content with being with her. 

The kitchen was quiet and lonely, and it reminded her of when she was a little girl. The pain was aching and familiar. Everyone had what she couldn't have. 

Companionship. Ease. Love.

"Yen, I've searched all over for you." 

Yennefer sighed and opened her eyes. She wasn't about to have a breakdown in someone else's house at a dinner party. 

"Why?" she asked, for lack of a productive or witty response. She was much too distracted. Yennefer needed to gather herself. 

"Are you alright?" Triss's soft voice grew nearer until the other mage was within an arm's reach. It made Yennefer's heart speed up briefly- but only briefly. She wasn't about to start self-destructing by pining. 

And certainly not for Triss. Not again. 

"I'm fine," Yennefer said shortly. She looked away quickly, but it appeared Triss didn't buy it. 

"Is it Geralt again? No? Alright then, is it Istredd? Tissaia? Jaskier?" Triss ran through a list of more names, all of which Yennefer hesitantly shook her head to. "-Um, Mousesack?" 

Yennefer couldn't help the chuckle that left her. Her heartbeat faster again at Triss's pleased smile. And that, of course, inevitably brought Yennefer back to why she was upset. 

"It's everyone," she confessed. Why was it so easy with Triss? How could a simple look of hers dissolve Yennefer's walls, rather than tearing them apart? 

Triss made a soft, sad sound and pulled Yennefer into her warm embrace. "What of everyone, Yen?" 

"Everyone is so ... happy. They have everything they need." 

Triss pulled back. Her clever dark eyes saw what Yennefer was really saying, and it made her feel so exposed. Her breath caught. 

"And you think they don't need you. That's what you're saying, isn't it Yen." Triss bit her lower lip in thought, and Yennefer stared helplessly. She was flayed open, raw, and seen. "Well," Triss decided, "you're wrong." 

Yennefer's scoff came out more like a wheeze of confusion. 

"I know. How could Yennefer of Vengerberg, the most brilliant and proficient mage on the Continent ever be wrong?" There was a sparkle in Triss's eyes. Yennefer was starting to feel those dreaded butterflies again. Oh fuck- 

"But you are wrong because you know what? I need you," she said with finality. There would be no budging on this. Yennefer simply had to deal with the certainty that Triss cared for her. 

Her cheeks darkened with a flush. Yennefer's lips parted, yet the words were strangled in her throat. And then Triss's determined stare caught on Yennefer's parted lips and the rest of the world blurred away. 

It was just them. 

"You need me?" the words finally crawled out of her, desperate. 

"Of course," Triss said simply. "You're one of my best and closest friends. You mean the world to me. All the magic in the Continent couldn't equate to your smile. And also I've sort of been in love with you since Uni." 

The world was flipping and spinning too much. Yennefer was dizzy again. There was a bright warmth in her chest and the butterflies never stopped fluttering. Damn them. This was the sort of situation that required her full attention. 

"You- I-" 

But oh, Triss wasn't done. Not even close. 

"And I know you're scared that I'll lose the love I have for you like a breeze against the sea once I meet a hypothetical someone else. But I'm not your ex, Yen. I'm not going to love you accidentally. I'll choose you any time and every time. I'm going to love you on purpose.

"You're everything. And even though you may not love me back, I don't mind loving you as a friend. I want to be in your life because I desperately want you to be in mine. So yeah," Triss finished, sheepish. "Oh, that actually left me rather parched, can I finish your eggnog- mmph!" 

Their lips were squishing more than kissing but there was a fire in Yennefer and she's wanted to do this for ages - and now she knew that Triss had too. 

Triss laughed into the kiss and pulled Yennefer against her, moaning when Yennefer licked that bottom lip that distracted her. 

Yennefer's eyes fluttered open - oh, they had closed? - and she shuddered lightly at the heady look in Triss's eyes. They pulled apart, and Yennefer couldn't stop smiling. 

"Still thirsty?" Yennefer's kiss-pink lips stretched into a smirk.

"Yeah, actually," Triss flushed. "If you don't mind ..." she reaches over and sips at Yennefer's drink. Yennefer obviously didn't mind. Not when Renfri was the one to make this year's eggnog. The heiress went a little hard on the nutmeg. 

"I don't mind at all," Yennefer said, "As long as you'll kiss me again." 

"Oh I will," Triss said seriously. "I'll kiss you again now, and if you want, I'll kiss you again tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day after that - if that's to your liking." 

The world came back slowly. Yennefer could hear the voices in the main room. She could hear the laughter and the holiday-wrought cheer. They had everything. 

But maybe ... maybe she had that too. She brushed her lips against the strong nutmeg taste on Triss's. Her heart danced as Triss kissed back eagerly. 

Companionship. Ease... Love. 

Yennefer was ready to go back to the main room. She had a feeling it wouldn't be so suffocating anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my brain was like: "Okay, we're nearly done with the fic, wanna switch tenses?" ksjfhksjfh


End file.
